Secrets: Renesmee life
by LaurenECullen
Summary: Breaking Dawn Spoilers........What happens after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee/Jacobs life.
1. 7 years

D**isclamier: I do not own twilight.I wish I did...but I do own this so don't try and steal it...**

**I'm working on the sequel but school is hard, I will try to get put as soon as possible...**

**Please leave me comments on what you think..I love to hear what people think of my work...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Hey everyone this is the same story just revised, realized I really should fix some of the errors in the story..**

**Thanks**

**L.E.C**

Preface

**7 years 6moths 12hr 15min 32 sec**

Okay, so here goes another crazy day for Nessie Cullen, yeah yeah I know I sound like a whinny teenager, but hey if you lived my life you would be thinking the same thing. So here we go:

Hey, Renesmee Carlie Cullen here, my mother and father are both vampires, my best friends are werewolves and a bunch of old crazy looking Italy vampires pretty much hate me and think I'm going to try and take over the vampire world, awesome right... 'NOT' . Less than seven year ago I was as my mother called me; her 'little Nudger' and now I am a sixteen year old half human, half vampire and will remain this age for the rest of eternity. According to Grandpa Carlisle, I have stop aging now; it's a little sooner then they had original thought but hey am abnormal to begin with, the not aging thing is pretty cool, to be sixteen forever, mom seems to like it.

Now, me aging at such an exaggerated rate has caused some problems around town, why you may ask, well to the town of Forks I am the sixteen year biological sister to Edward Cullen , because I am way too old to be his daughter. According to the little town of Forks, Washington, my father and my mother are suppose to be twenty- five, but in my life, my father Edward Cullen is over 113 years old and my mother Bella Cullen should be twenty-five but is stuck at the ripe age of 18 for eternity.

Yeah, I know I live one crazy life...

*******************************************************

Chapter One:

**Jacob**

The only place I ever really feel safe in the small little town of Forks, is in the warm arms of Jacob Black. From the moment we met were inseparable which to my mother was a little hard, considering that Jacob was at one point madly in love with her, I know sounds like a soap opera does it not. Jacob is well an sixteen year old werewolf trapped in a 26 year old man's body. He should be twenty-three years old, but when he imprinted on me more than seven years ago, he stopped growing so that when I became of age it would not look as thought he should be my 'way older brother', but my well… my Boyfriend *sigh*. In the beginning he was more like my best friend... we told each other everything and best of all he gave me whatever I wanted. Every girls dream right, to get whatever they want. But in the last couple of weeks I have been realizing that there is more to this than just friendship... there this longing, this passion that I just can't stop feeling. So today when I see Jacob I am going to tell him how I really feel and no matter the outcome, I will be happy knowing that I have spoken my mind and it's his responsibility to act on it.

******************************

'I don't think I can do is……NO, I have to do this…..OOOhhh there he is…OK, Nessie you have to do this, just say….I LOVE YOU Jacob….' That's all I could think of while I paced waiting for Jacob down at first beach, while he was patrolling with his pack. Then, when saw him walking down the beach with that smile of his, I just couldn't help but panic.

As he walked closer I could tell there was something wrong he looked concerned about something.

"Hey Jake, what's wrong" as I looked in to those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Nothing much, what did you need, my dad said that you needed to talk, is everything okay, how are you feeling, is your mom okay." As he looks me up and down to see that I was still in one piece.

"No, yeah I'm fine, so is mom, her and dad went to Canada for Breakfast…. *Sigh* Um you know a couple of years ago when I asked what imprinting was and you said you would tell me later. Well… I was wondering if later would be now."

Now Jacob is known for not telling me the whole truth at certain times, then being one of them. When I had asked him what imprinting was he had told me it was just something his people did sometimes when and if they became werewolf's; when they meet someone special they become really good friends for the rest of their lives if they choose to. Now I was at the time a little young and I knew my mother had something to do with him not telling me the whole truth, but deep down I knew there had to be more to it.

Jacob sighed "Well, your mother is going to kill me... *haha*…but your old enough now and I can't wait any longer". Yes maybe now I am final understand this feel, longing for him I have.

"Well, you remember the story I told you when you were younger." Ugh, I hate when he says it like that "Younger".

"Yes, the ones about when a werewolf meets someone special they become _friends_ forever." Sighing.

"Yeah, well there's more to it than just the normal story that I use to tell you, well, when a werewolf imprints on someone it's kind of like well, love- at- first- sight...Well yeah that's pretty much what it is… they are compelled to feel like they can't live without this other person, like there are a million strings pulling them towards each other, there's this gravitational pull towards one another other."

"Wait, love at first sight, like the crap in the movies..." I said giving him the 'holy crap are you serious look'.

"Well, yeah, so...um. Why did you want to know?"

Holy crap "compelled" "Love at first sight". This is crazy; somehow my crazy world just keeps getting crazier.

"Um, well .I...uhhh. Um, I have been well, feeling...uhh." crap I don't think I can do this. No, I have to do this. "Jake, I LOVE YOU".

With that big smile of is he says "I love you to, Nessie".

God, I hate when he smiles like that, my mom warned me about that smile. " No , Jake I L.O.V.E YOU, like I have this urge to well, um" then without even really thinking I just reached out pull him so close that I could feel his breath on my face and just kissed him. Well, I have kissed him before but never like this, there was some much passion running through me... But wait, oh my god he was kissing back with that same amount of passion. "Jake" I gasped as I pushed away from him, "I... um I have to go." And then I just ran I don't really know why I was running, I wanted this I wanted to... "Ugh". What the… I realized that there was a huge warm hand hold my upper arm keeping my from going anywhere.

"Nessie wait, I, what was that, where did all of that… come from".

"I, um… well for the past couple of weeks, well since I, um 'became a women' or finished aging, I have been having these, wellfeelings to just…… be with you..."

"Oh, well does anyone else know about..."

"Ugh. No, are you kidding I can't even handle talking to you about this. I had this feel it had something do with this secret imprinting business. And well I guess I understand why I have always been drawn to you."

"Yeah, well I guess I should have warned you about all this before you…um. Yeah, well now you know... So how did I do…?" with that lovable grin on his face

"What do you mean…?" After staring at each other for about a second I realized he meant the kiss  
"Oh well, I don't have much to go off of but I guess it was O..." Then just like I was as light as a feather he scoops me up in to his arms and…..


	2. Telling mom

**Chapter 2: Telling Mother**

* * *

Telling Mother

So, now that Jacob knows my true feeling and I know all the juicy secrets that Jacob has been holding out on me, I guess now there's not much else to do…. Well there is but I plan on putting it off as long as possible… but like Jake says sooner or later mom is going to find out, I rather like the later part, but Jacob did say 'she already knows that we are meant to be together so this won't really surprise her.' Yeah, other than fact that I am only like seven years old, well in reality I was born seven years ago, but I have the body of a sixteen year old. Me telling my mom that I am in love is kind of scary, which you would think living with a house full of vampires and werewolf's as friends, telling my mother that I love Jacob would not be so scarier. So maybe I can just holdout for oh I don't know a couple hundred years…HAHAHA, yeah right…

*********

Okay, so maybe telling my mom won't be so bad, I really don't even have to say anything the only good thing about be a vampire is that I have this great ability to show people what I am thinking and feeling, which has worked in the past. Maybe I can just show my mom so I don't actual have to say the words out loud. Or I have a even better idea I'll just let dad tell her, my dad also has a nice special power he is able to read people's minds, which in some cases as you can image is a bad thing, like when your five and trying to steal cookies from the kitchen before dinner.. I hated when he did that. But, maybe I could think of him telling her and giving him permission to tell her that would be a lot easier on my part, not so much on his. Oh, here he comes.

"Dad, don't say anything just nod if you are listening." Dad casual nod so that it look natural to some extent. "Ok, well I want to tell mom this but I'm too scared too…" Dad starts to laugh to himself. "Dad, come on stop laughing, anyways, okay I know everything, about Jacob, about imprinting, don't give me that look, you know he can't keep much from me… Anyways, now that I understand what is going on in my life, I well want to be with him, well in that I want to be more than just friends with him."

Turning to face me now in a soft whisper:

"Nessie, Darling, if this is what you want, even though I don't really approve in the beginning, I have grown to love Jacob as a son knowing this day would eventually come, so if it makes you happy and you want this you can be with him if you like. And as for your mom let us break it to her gently, take it a little slow. Oh, here she is now, Bella my love, can you come here."

"Yes, Edward what is it. Renesmee, are you okay darling."

"Yes, mom I'm fine. Ummm. I kind of want to tell you something."

"What is it, are you not feeling well, do you need to see Grandpa Carlisle."

"No, I am fine it's about Jacob!"

"Oh, what is it, is he okay?"

"He's fine...Ummm." stalling trying to find another way to do this.

Dad cuts in thank god. "Bella, love she knows everything, Jacob has told her everything" Not really having to say much more, I guess she knew what he was talking about the irresistible love thing.

"Oh, I am going to kill that mutt."

"No, mom I made him tell me, he can't LIE to me forever. And well I have been feeling this pull to him for a couple of weeks now and I knew it had something to do with this imprinting things, so I wanted to know if I was either going crazy or there was some supernatural force pulling us together. Why are you laughing Mom?"

"Its just that I though this wouldn't happen for well, a few more years, I guess I always knew that this was going to happen; now why are you laughing?"

"Jacob said you would say something like that... so, you're not upset that I love Jacob more than a Friend."

"Ugh, I guess it was inevitable. But promise me that you will take it slow and don't rush it to anything too fast."

"I promise, I love my mom." And with a big smile from her and dad I knew everything was fine, and I have to say it went a lot easier than I thought.


	3. The Wolf

**Chapter 3: The Wolf**

* * *

The wolf

It's been almost three weeks since I told Jacob that I loved him, and it's been the greatest three weeks of my life. We went out your first 'date' which was kind of weird but very romantic, he took me to the cliff and we had a romantic candle lit picnic under the one day of a cloudless sky, and walked along first beach hand-in- hand talking about everything from when I first realized I loved him more than a friend, to the "Earlier years" of knowing my mother and why my father calls her the danger magnet.

We got to the end of the beach where the sand meets the forest and there sitting out of the lush green forest was this big bleached white tree shaped like a bench with candles and flowers all over it. As we walked closer Jacob told me the story of the first time he met my mother and that this was their favorite spot on the whole beach. As I got closer I realized that there in the middle of the branch was a little leather bag. He squeezed my hand a little tighter and led me to the spot right next to the bag.

"Did, you know that the bracelet your mom wears was actually from me; well other than the diamond heart that was your dad."

"Yeah, my mom said you gave it to her before she became a vampire, she said it was a bribe to get her to choose you over my dad."

"Yeah well I think I got the better end of the deal, anyways I made the little wooden wolf that is on the bracelet and well." He takes the bag off the seat and unties the stings and pulls my hand up so that he can place the bag in it. Then he flips it upside down and here comes sliding out a little wooden wolf the size of a quarter.

"Oh, Jake it beautiful, did you make this."

"Yeah, with my own two hands it had to be a little bigger than your moms cause of my big hands, and plus I love you a little bit more than I loved her." smiling my smile.

Oh god I love that smile, I could just eat him all up…*haha* . So, without really even thinking I just stood up leaned over and kissed him. But this time when I normal would stop myself cause of that strange feeling, I just kept going like nothing could stop me.

"Sorry, Jake I have no idea where that came from." blushing slightly.

"That's okay Nessie; I just don't want your dad coming to kill me after he sees that run through your head when you get home…"

"Yeah, I guess that you give even him nightmares…. *haha*..."

"Yeah, well I guess I should get you home. But do you really like the charm I didn't put in on anything I didn't know how you would want to wear it…" Looking down somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes, I love it, I already have my mom's necklace, so maybe I will make it in to a bracelet as well, mom or Aunt Alice are bond to have something to put this on. It has to be something sturdy though."

"Why?"

"Because I plan on wearing this for the rest of my life which is a LONG time, I don't want to lose it any time soon."

And with a longing kiss, he sweeps me up into his arms and into the woods we go.

* * *


	4. One Year Later

**Chapter 4: One year later**

* * *

One Year later

It's been a year since I found out that I was descended to be with Jacob forever, the thought has always been there since the first time we met, but never like this; this feeling of wanting to be with him for the rest of eternity.

This little part of story is the retelling of the greatest day of my life through the eyes of Jacob because you know he can't resist not telling what I want to know….

"Bella – Edward I would like to talk to you if that is alright."

Mother says "Sure Jake what is it?"

"Well, it's about Nessie and Me, I was thinking of..."

"No, Jacob that is out of the question she is too young." dad says glaring at Jake.

"Edward, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"What are you to talking about?" Mom asks with a very worried look on her face.

"Jacob wants our blessing to marry Nessie!"

"NO… Jake, that's out the question she is too young, what are you thinking."

"Well, I'm thinking that I love your daughter and I know that we are meant to be together forever and I want to make it official. It is no different then you two. I love her and with or without your blessing I am going to marry her, if we have to I'll take her to Vegas."

"Jacob, you wouldn't dare, you can't do that to me it would kill me if it really could. *hahaha*, Edward darling, I know that you think that they are to young but look at us, and how happy we are, it's better to get it done now rather than hear that they went to Vegas without us. You hated that idea when I mentioned it eight years ago." mom says with a smile remembering their wedding.

"Thank you Bella, I knew there was a reason I loved you." Jacob smiled that wonderful smile, and nodded towards my parents as to say thank you.

"Well, Bella if this is okay with you then I guess that it's okay with me as well, this may all me a moot point if she says No! to you."

"She won't, she loves me too much to break me like that. If anything she might say that she would like to wait for a while."

"Which is alright with us? Ha-ha." dad says getting up to show Jacob out.

"Wait, Jacob, I have something you might need!" my mom says chasing after him.

"What, a swift kick in the ass." jake laughs as he turns to face mom.

"Well, no but that's a good idea! Here"

She hands Jacob a little blue box, smiling at Edward.

"How did you!" says dad with a weird look on his face.

"Edward Darling, Alice is not the only one who knows the future; I knew this day would come so I came prepared."

During all this Jacob had opened the box to see what was in it.

"Thank you, its prefect, you know her better than anyone else, she will love it."

"Well, I didn't know if you had one already like your mothers or something from the family."

"No actually my sister Rachael has the only ring that I know of. But Nessie will love this even more, is it from your 'Family'"

"Actually no it's new, she chose it! Well kind of, if you notice it's the same as mine, she has always loved mine and since I'm not going to be dying anytime soon, I figured that getting one made would be next to best thing."

"Good idea"

"Yes, well if she ever asks you can tell her that the stones were from Edwards's mother."

"You know her, she will probably ask as soon as I ask her! Speaking of asking her got any ideas?"

"Well I have a few but, let's call the master of planning."

"Alice!" all three of them said at the same time.

* * *


	5. The Proposal

**Chapter 5: The Proposal**

* * *

The Proposal

"Jake, where are we going and why am I blindfolded?"

"You will see in a minute!"

"What is that smell… Jacob Black if you don't tell me what's going on right now I swear I'm going to bite you so hard!"

"OOOO… Nessie I'm so sacred…UGH… Okay…Okay….don't hit so hard, we are almost there."

Then without any notice what so ever he pick me up into his arms and sets me on something hard and the smell of the ocean was very strong.

"You blindfolded me to bring me to the beach?"

"Yes"

Then with a swift movement he took the blindfold off and I realize this is not the beach I thought it was, it was somewhere totally different, I had realized that we did run quite a while I just thought he was trying to confuse me so I would not know we were at first beach again.

"Jake, where are we, it so hot?"

"San Francisco!"

"What! Why are we in San Francisco?"

"I thought we needed a little change, from the norm. Why do you want to go back, do you not like it."

"No, it just caught me off guard. I realized we had been running for awhile I just thought you were trying to confuse me."

"Yeah right, confuse you, no I figured I'll try and make it a little more romantic then normal for tonight."

"Why, what's so special about tonight?"

"Nothing"

"Jacob what is going on, and don't lie."

"Nothing, just follow me please and you will see!"

Then with a short sprint across the bridge we were at the place that was meant for us.

"Jacob it beautiful is this for us?"

"Yes, here sit"

"Oh, Jake, I LOVE YOU"

"I love you too, so much more than you can imagine"

"I think I can." And with a quick move I was sitting on his lap in a wonderful embrace never wanting to move or let go ever again.

"Ha, I should listen to our mother more often."

"What?"

"Oh, Well…. Nothing, here." Handing me a small little box.

"What's this?" I ask with a questing look.

"Well, here wait… I just want you to know that I love you and that I will never leave you. And when you look me in the eyes and you tell me that you love, everything is alright and I never want that feeling to disappear. So, Renesmee Carlie Cullen 'will you marry me' ?" he whispers the last part so low I myself missed it.

"What?"

"UMMM, Will you marry me?"

"I……Ummmm..."

It took me a few seconds to really let it sit in. And then realizing that he was not joking. I put my wonderful talent to work showing him the two of us standing under an alter me in white and him in black in a wonderful embrace and then the two of us dancing our first dance.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes!"

"Oh, Sorry, Yes! Jacob I would love to marry you."

Then with a slight sigh we were in that wonderful loving embrace once again. Stopping only when I realized that we would have to tell my parents.

" Uh, I hate to say but can we keep this between us for awhile." I ask with a sad expression on my face.

" Why, Nessie don't you want everyone to know."

" Well, yeah but well my par..."

"Already know" he says with a slight laugh.

" Wait what..."

Jake leans closer to press his lips to mine and then proceeds to tell me the story of the blessing and the ring.


	6. Girls Day

**Chapter 6: Girls Day!**

* * *

Girls Day!

Well, it only took an hour for Aunt Alice to see what was going on. She only called to rack me over the coals that I was going to go to Vegas to get married, which was just a joke, but with her faulty visions that she had around me caused of Jacob being a werewolf, she had only seen that part of the conversation Jacob and I had. But once she had calmed down to the point of not using words that would put a sailor to shame, she insisted that she was coming as soon as uncle Jasper got back from hunting to help with all the plans. This was kind of scary since he only just proposed like an hour ago. I tried to call Leah my best friend to see if she would come over to help keep me sane during this crazy process but of course she was out on patrol again, still going crazy over the fact that she hadn't been imprinted on yet, and patrolling calmed her down enough to keep her somewhat sane. In the beginning Leah was not my biggest fan, she was around when I was first born and resented my mother for causing Jacob so much pain, but of course with my overwhelming ability to cause anyone to love me it only took her two years to warm up enough to talk to me and five years later we are inseparable when she's in her human form and even when she's a wolf, which for her is rare she doesn't like it too much to be in her animal form, she only turns when she needs to relax.

Not only did Aunt Alice come but also Auntie Rosalie and Grandma Esme on the request that they all had to be here to help. So, I had to not only deal with my mother but both my aunts and my grandmother deciding on every thing from: When it was going be, Where, Who to invite, and what I was going to wear.

"Nessie, what do you think, do you want to get married on the same day your parents were or another day. It would be so romantic if you did it the same day." Said Aunt Alice, as I stared out the window, which I had been staring out of for the past two hours trying not to listen to them.

"NESSIE"

"Oh, sorry, yeah sure whatever."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, no not really, it's all confusing it's just all at once, I'm going to go crazy."

"Should have gone to Vegas." I said silently which is impossible in this house.

"Renesemee!"

"Sorry, Okay, what…." After a moment "Yes, it would be very romantic if we got married on the same day if that's okay with you, mom. But that's only four months away. Is that not too soon?"

"Well, I think we were thinking next August,"

"Oh, yeah that's fine!"

"Do you want it this Year, you can have whatever you want. It's your day!"

"Thanks Auntie Alice, but I don't think mom will like that too much."

"What won't I like?" mom says sticking her head back in from the kicthen where she was making my lunch.

"Nessie was thinking this August not next August!"

"Oh, well, that's kind of soon, but… well…. If that's what you want I will not stand in your way."

"Thanks, mom!"

"So, sweetie is that your answer this august, in four months… we will have to start right away. OOO I have a wonderful idea on a way to save time on searching for a dress. Bella, would you be willing to..." she didn't even have to finish her sentence before mom knew what she was thinking.

"Oh, Alice that is a wonderful idea if she wore my dress, if that's alright with you Renesmee."

"Yeah, that would be wonderful thank you it's so beautiful."

Dad walks in only in time to hear Alice thinking about me in the dress:

"Renesemee, you will look just like your mother, it may be a tie in t who looks more beautiful in it, since you are both so beautiful."

Oh, I love my dad and the way we always talks to me. And with that he got in on the action as well putting he's two cent in where it counted and that last through the night, I gave up around three in the morning too tired to sit up any longer and returned home to sleep. When I was half way home I realized that I was not alone on my run, it only took me seconds to figure out that it was Jacob making sure I was safe for the night. It only took him seconds to shift back and put his cloths on to meet me at the door to say good night, not wanting to be at the little meet early today it was the longest I think we have ever been apart. And it only took seconds to realize that we never wanted to be part for that long ever again.

"So, what's going on?" Jake asked in between my embracing him.

"Well, if is okay we were think August 13th of this year."

"That's…UMMMM….wasn't that your parents…"

"Yeah, they all thought it would be romantic…But if you don't like it we can change it to another date, whatever you want, I just want to be with you, so I was thinking the sooner that better!"

Then there was some more 'embracing' and with a sigh and a pull it was over with.

"Nessie!"

"Sorry, habit…But what do you think, is it okay, it's going to be small, just like my parents wedding quick and short."

"Yeah, whatever you want, sounds good to me I just want you to be mine not only in reality but on paper to."

"Oh Jake, I Love You!!"

And then there was no holding back I couldn't stop myself. And I was in his arms again in that unforgiving hold that I never wanted to be released from.


	7. The Talk

**Chapter 7: The Talk**

* * *

The Talk

Only one more month till the wedding, and I think I might go crazy; I knew I should have taken moms advice and let Aunt Alice do everything, but I kind of wanted to be involved which was a bad idea, I think I might pull my hair out if I have to look at another napkin color. We are only having around twenty people at the wedding since no one really knows who I am. Mostly it's going to be made up of the Denali's, some of the friends that came for the battle to save my life seven years ago and of course the pack with Leah my best friend being my maid of honor, only after three days of begging, she hates all this romantic crap, as she puts it, it makes her want to run in front of a speeding bus.

Now to top it all off Leah has me all worried. Why you may ask, well today while we were trying hair styles out for the wedding, she of course had to bring me in to her life of misery by bringing up the 'Honeymoon', which I had not thought of till the moment.

"So are you going to do 'it' or have you already done 'it'?"

"Do what?"

"You know "IT" with Jake, I would rather you didn't since the whole pack will be able to see what you two were up to…"

"What, oh god… NO! well we have not really talked about it. I guess yeah well, isn't that what you normally do on a honeymoon…"

"Well, yeah, but what do you mean talked about, there's not much to talk about…"

"Yeah there is…the fact that what could happen if we do have sex."

"What do you mean 'what could happen'."

"Oh, I don't know, I could get pregnant or hurt… it's no different than my mother and you saw what happened to her, you were there."

"Oh, yeah never thought of that, you think that could happen to you."

"Well, yeah why not, I am half human; I am a human girl in that aspect"

"Yeah I guess…. were you going to talk to anyone about this; maybe your grandpa?"

"Oh god no are you crazy… Well I guess I should talk to someone... Maybe my mom she might be cool talking about this."

"Yeah, you should talk to somebody …( we hear a howl off in the distance) Oh, hell what does Jake want now?"

"You got to go?"

"Yeah I'll call you later so we can talk some more about this, but you should talk to someone other than me."

"Yeah, you're right…….Tell everyone I said Hi and tell Jake to come over when he is done."

"Okay, should I make it sound none urgent?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to my mom first then I'll talk to him."

"Okay! Bye."

"Bye"

Well she was right I did need to talk to someone I never even thought about what would happen if we did 'it', I always had this feeling of wanting him but never this way, well not till now that I am thinking more about it. I guess my mom would be the easiest to talk to; we are so much alike it's easy to talk to her.

******* One Hour later..and a lot of pacing ******

"Ummm, mom can I talk to you."

"Sure sweetie what is it, you getting nerves about the wedding only twenty-six more days!"

"Yeah a little, I want to talk to you about... well after the wedding."

"Yes, the reception is going to be beautiful!"

"Well….no, I ummm, well mom I didn't mean the reception I meant the 'honeymoon'!"

"Oh, that!"

"Yes that, Leah and I were talking about it today and I had this thought about what would happen if we…..well…… you know…and if something could happen like what happened to you."

"Well, I ummmm. I don't now sweetie that's hard to say there's never been anything like you and Jacob. And well……you don't have to do anything like that if you don't want too; you don't have to have sex to be in a relationship with someone. Has Jacob said anything to you to make you feel like you have to do that to make him happy?"

"No, we have never talked about anything like that, we have never even felt like we had to, just what we have been doing now... Don't worry it's only been kissing, don't get scared... we have never felt the need to go any further than that we have been content to just do that. But I worry that after the wedding he might want to and well I want to make him happy."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you darling, maybe we should talk to your father to see what he thinks…( I had one of those 'Oh God, No' Looks on my face) It's okay he will understand, but you should talk to Jacob before this goes any further."

In the distance I can hear jake's paw movements getting closer to the house.

"Yeah your right, speak of the wolf, there he is now I kind of figured you'd want me to talk to him so I told Leah to have him come over when he was done, I'll talk to you and dad later, could you brace him for me and tell him the basics so I don't catch him off guard."

"Sure sweetie, talk to you later."

And with that I gave my mom a huge hug and went to go discus this new information with Jacob.

******

"Hey, Jake that was fast, I told Leah to tell you to come when you were done."

"Yeah I know, I knew she was with you and I wanted to spend time with you too today so I called her to get her away from you so I could have you to myself."

And somehow during our talking he managed to distract me enough to pick me up and carry me to a rock besides the river and in that moment looking in to his eyes, I had this feel that I had never had before, this feeling of I guess what humans feel like when they were as Leah called it "In the Mood". And without really even think I was kissing Jacob like I have never kissed him before. Once he realized this was not my normal kiss it only took him a second to take it in and seconds to push me away.

"Nessie, what was that for, if I knew that's the reaction I would get for being sly I would have come hours ago."

"Sorry, I have just had a lot on my mind, that's kind of why I wanted to see you."

"What's wrong sweetie, what's going on in that head of yours."

"Well, Leah and I were talking earlier, and well I had a thought."

"It's never a good thing when you and Leah are together I normally get in trouble…Ouch… don't hit so hard, I still have a mark from the last time you hit me which is weird I normally heal faster than this, you're getting way to strong for me." smiling that wicked smile of his.

"Anyways, we were talking about after the wedding."

"Yeah what about it."

"Well, we will be married and I may be young but I know what goes on after people get married and what they "DO", and I guess I got a little scared."

"Scared about what… (wait for it)...Oh…( and he understands).. well…..I guess we should talk about it, are you nerves that you won't like it or that you may hurt me since you're getting so strong, which I don't like."

"No, I'm scared what could happen… like I don't know there's never been anything like this...like you and I… what if what happened to my mom happens to me what if I get…you know………"

"Oh, well you're not your mom and I sure am hell not like your dad, I'm human."

"Well yeah, but we don't know how our bodies will react, my mom is going to talk to my dad and probably grandpa Carlisle about it and you should come over later so we can all talk about it..."

"You talked to your mom about this?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I, Jake are you mad at me?" slightly teary eyed.

"Well, uh, No it's just that this caught me all of guard."

"I'm sorry it caught me off guard to."

" Nessie, I'm sorry, really I have never thought of us that way before, I mean I have never felt the need to be with you that way .It's like I have you in so many other ways that I don't need you in that way, our love is more than that. I love you more than you will ever know. And I want to make you happy so if you never want to do that, we don't have too, we have the rest of our lives which is quite awhile to do stuff like that."

"I always knew there was a reason I loved you." I say with a sigh.

***

"So, what are your plans for tonight do you want to hang out down at the beach?"

"No, I was thinking I would go to Port Angeles for some 'quite time' no wedding stuff, you know get away for an hour or so."

"Yeah I understand, I have to get back to the pack Quil is going crazy over Claire, she's going through a pre-teen crisis and he needs to get away so we were going to go hunting."

"Haha, she'll get through it soon and just make sure your back later so we can talk to my parents… I know you don't want to have them involved like this but its important to know what could happen"

"Yeah I know, I'll be back around ten."

And then with a delicate kiss he was off in a flash. I told mom I was going to 'run' to Port Angeles for some alone time and that I would be back for ten and that Jake was going to come over so we could talk.

* * *


	8. Quite Time

**Chapter 8: Quite time**

* * *

Quite time

It was nice to be away from everyone, well of course not Jake I hated to be away from him, it's like I'm not whole, there is always this piece missing from me when we are apart. It was quite here in Port Angeles I guess it's not tourist season yet, it is kind of nice not a lot of people to stare. I hate it when they stare.

It was about seven when I remembered I wanted to find a bookstore to get some new books, I have read all of moms and Grandpa Carlisle collections twice and needed some new material. I hadn't realized that the only other bookstore in town was already closed for the night and the other bookstore I knew did not have to books I wanted it was a more spiritual bookstore than anything else. At that moment standing in front of the closed front door I realized that he was staring at me, which was normal, most people around here did stare I was as Jacob said more than most people can handle, it's more of the I should be on a magazine instead of here in Forks. But this man was staring for much longer than most people, I just pushed it off and started to walk back towards the mall to buy some new cloths or maybe some new shoes, I wanted to spoil myself buy something off the wall and to make Aunt Alice go crazy over what I was wearing. It only took five feet of me walking to realize that the man that was not just staring at me but was now following me and he was not alone there was another man with him.

"Hey sweetie, are you lost, do you need help find something" The man who was staring at me earlier said with a sly looking grin on his face.

I just kept walking a little faster than I should have been trying not to turn it to a full on run. But that was too slow I needed to pick up the pase, they were starting to gain on me. I was always told that I was not to show my speed or any other 'Talent' as they called it to anyone no matter what. But I was now thinking of all those stories I have read about scenarios like this and what normally happened to girls who didn't run or try and get away. I needed to run, run faster than any other normal girl would run.

"Hey, sweet thing I was talking to you!"

"Yeah well I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone."

"Oh, so that's how you're going to be, I was just trying to be nice."

I need to think of something and quick, somehow I had turned the wrong corner and was headed somewhere I didn't know. I didn't realize I was at a dead end till I was looking at a brick wall, I knew better than this, where was my head today. I needed help and I needed fast. It only took two seconds to realize my plan, I needed help which was pretty easy to get: I had a fortune teller for an Aunt and a mind reader for a father, who I knew could hear me this far cause we had tried it once to see how far I could get from him. So in that instant as my stalker got closer I only thought of one thing, that I needed help, Aunt Alice I knew she would see this she had to, she had gotten better at reading me over the years it was easier for her to see me, and then I called, well yelled in my head for my father to come and help me. In that moment as they got closer I could feel the phone in my pocket vibrate and I didn't have look to see who it was, I knew that if I didn't pick up that they would know that I was in trouble and I needed their help. But it was too late they would never make it here in time. As the man closed in I realized that the other taller man was standing only five feet away turned facing away from me, away watching guard, as the other more rounded man came closer.

What was I going to do, I couldn't wait for dad or anyone else to come they would never get here in time. The only other thing was to run, but if I ran then they would see how fast I was, granted I could probably run fast enough that I would look like a blur to them. But what if I did run and I did get away would I be the last, would I be the only person they would try this on, and in that moment with all that anger racing inside me I just lost it, it was like I couldn't control myself, I didn't want their blood, I just wanted them died. And without even really think I just lunged out at the fat man grasping his fat head in my tiny hands and twisted like it was a piece of paper in my hands, not a grown man's body, it was so fast and quite that the other taller man didn't have time to turn to see what was going on before I had his head in my hands as well. Then standing there look over what I had just done it hit me "WHAT DID I JUST DO!"

Without looking away I picked up the phone in my pocket and hit the speed dial.

"DAD, Where are you."

"Renesmee, what happened are you okay Alice saw and I heard, what happened?"

"Dad hurry please, OH, GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

It only took him seconds after hearing those words to be at the end of the alley looking at me with such horror in his eyes I can only imagine what he was think.

"Renesmee, what happened, how…?"

"I was looking for a store but I was……"

I didn't have to say much more as he saw or rather heard the rest through my thoughts and with a gasp he was at my side holding me like when I was young and in danger.

"Oh, sweetie I should have never let you come alone, I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, I just KILLED two grown men with my bare hands? I should be the one apologizing what have I done, all that you and grandpa have worked towards all years of safety."

"Oh darling no, you have no idea, I am surprised this is all you did you didn't even…"

"Oh, god no I never felt... I just felt the need to break something I didn't want them to hurt anyone like that every again and I just snapped."

"Yes, well you're not the first to have those feelings."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, let's take care of this first and then I will tell you on the way home."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I don't know, let me think for a moment."

While he was thinking of what to do with the two men I just killed I realized that no one could know about this, that since the only person who could ever find out was here with me now trying to help cover it up, so with that he had to keep it a secret no one else could know about this especially mother it would kill her.

"Well, actually sweetie that's what I was going to tell you. Right after I met your mother and I realized I could not live without her I followed her here once and you know the danger magnet she is managed to get in this same situation with actually this same man and I had the same urges you had to want to stop this man from doing it ever again, which I thought I had by sending him to jail but I guess I was wrong and he went back to his old ways again here tonight, so don't blame yourself for acting to protect yourself against this menace, I hate to admit it but he deserved what you did to him, now he will never hurt anyone again. And as for keeping this from your mother I think it's a bad idea."

"Do you want to tell her that her darling, innocent daughter killed two men with her bare hands?"

"Well, I guess for now, but sooner or later you're going have to tell her."

"I like the later part. So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could make it look like they were fighting each other since they are both a little drunk and make it look like this one fell after killing him."

"Do you think anyone will believe that?"

"Well, with the record this one has I think they will be glad that he is gone."

And with that we finished making it look like the two were fighting with each other and head off to call in an anonymous tip to the police.


	9. Weak

**Chapter 9: Weak**

* * *

Weak

Once home Aunt Alice had a hundred questions about what happened and dad just told her that I had over reacted to some homeless man that was in an alley asking for money. She believed him only because her visions were still not the best when it came to me and she had only seen me scared but didn't know why.

Everyone could tell that there was something wrong with me but they just passed it off as wedding nerves. Dad of course was still trying to convince me to tell everyone why I was really acting this way, but I promised I would do it after the wedding cause I would have nothing to blame my weird feelings on which he agreed would be a good thing.

It wasn't till two nights after that, that everyone saw the news for the first time in weeks. And with just my luck the headlining story was of a former mass rapist being killed in Port Angeles two nights before, the same night I was there. No one but Alice really had any reaction to the story until they showed a mug shot picture of the first man I killed and my mother almost fell off the couch, everyone at that moment was now looking at her with the same expression I had, she then went on to explain the same story I had heard from dad two days before. And that's when I just could not handle it anymore I had to get out, I needed Jacob.

I was almost to the river when I could hear alice behind me, I didn't want to stop but I knew I had to.

"Renesmee, did you, ooh please tell me that was not..."

"I'm sorry Aunt Alice, it was just like moms story, they were following me and I got lost and cornered and I just couldn't stop myself, I couldn't let them do that to anyone else. I'm so sorry."

It only took seconds of my crying and holding her face in my hands showing her what happened that she realized that I was telling the truth and she as like my father apologizing to me for having to go through that. I just wanted to scream, why was everyone acting like this, like I didn't just kill two men with my own tiny hands.

And then all of a sudden she had that "In a vision look" and then gasped my name, life as I knew it was over.


	10. The Messenger

**Chapter 10: The Messenger**

* * *

The Messenger

It only took less than a second for my father to be at my side staring at Aunt Alice the same way I did.

"No, they can't know it was her, how could they." Dad says looking at me through what would have been tears if he could cry.

"They have sent someone to check on her and they know she was there they could smell her, they realized that it was her and…."  
"No, but it was self- defense."

"Edward, it does not matter she is a threat to them, they want her…"

"NO!"

"Dad, what is going on who is coming?"

"The Volturi" they both said with that same terrified look on their face.

And with those two words said, everyone from inside the house was now standing in a circle around us.

"The Volturi, what is going on." Mom says with that anger growl I never liked.

"They are coming." Dad and Aunt Alice said in unison again

"Why" This time it was everyone else including me.

"It's Renesmee!"

"But…"  
"You need to tell them now Renesmee."

"Edwards, Renesmee what is going on?"

"Mom, umm. I am so sorry but it was me."

"It was you, what?"

"Bella, love she killed those two men."

"WHAT, How could you, Why?"  
"It was just like you mom, here."

And with careful step I placed my hands on her face and ran through that awful night again and again for everyone to see. After everyone realized that I was only acting on self- defense and proud of how I did not kill them the way a normal vampire would have, they went into planning mode. Just then Jacob can running in, sensing something was wrong, somehow we could feel what each other was going through like we were connected. And once he calmed down enough to change back in to human form, he to was planning along with them.

Only after an hour of fighting over whether to have me hide out somewhere did Uncle Jasper say something that caught everyone off guard.

"What if there not here to kill her or us."

"What do you mean." Everyone in unison again it was like their minds were connected.

"What if like seven years ago they just needed an excuse to come, a reason for them to come, to collect."

"OH" again with the unison

"You may have a point, they know that Alice will see them coming for the reason they have given her, but if they had decided this long ago like the first time they would not have to decide again making its a split decision when they get here. You, Alice, Bella, Renesmee and I are Aro's most sought after gifts if he got us all they would be that much more powerful." dad says with a look of horror on his face.

"And they know that if one goes we all go, I will never leave you and Renesmee and they know that." Mom says through her gritted teeth staring at dad and I.

"So what do we do?"

"We fight." Uncle Emmett and Jacob say with giant grins on their faces.

"NO, I will not allow that, I am the most wanted of us all and we all know it." I say looking towrds the ground.

"No, Renesmee I will not let you sacrifice yourself to keep us safe, if you go we all go." Dad said staring into my eyes with sadness on his face.

"We may not have to." Mom says with a smile on her face which is a surprise to everyone.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Jasper asks

"Well, not to many people like the Volturi to much and do not like the way that the go about their business."  
"Ah, yes" this time to a surprise to all of us it was Grandpa Carlisle who said this. "You may have a point, not to many people like them and would much rather see then defeated, we could…"

"Do you think they would all come back to fight with us." Dad asks

"Well I know that Tanya and her family would come and of course the Wolfs."  
And with that all I could hear was Jacob laughing along with Uncle Emmett. And it did not take long for them to come up with a list of at least fifteen people who would come to fight with us. And from that moment I realized that it might be okay, this might work, but I needed another plan just in case, but I could not think of that now.


	11. The Clearing

**Chapter 11: The Clearing**

* * *

The Clearing

It only took a few words to convince most of my family's friends to return to forks once more. This time ready for what lies ahead for them, some more willing than others, but ready for the Volturis' reign of injustice to be over with. For some the news of what I had done shocked them but after explaining or rather showing what really happen like the rest they were proud of how I withheld the urge that most would have had.

Alice yet again had that vision of everyone in the Clearing again this time clearer than before, it was only two days away and the plans for my safety were underway. I was to stay in the back of the clearing with the wolfs they would be the best to protect me, I was original told that I was going to have to be hidden but I refused and demanded that I be there. With some reluctance they agreed but I was to stay out of the way. But if anything was to go wrong, Jacob was ordered by my parents to take me and run. They would kill this Demetri guy, the Volturi tracker so that they could not find me if something were to go wrong and we did not win.

The day of the fight you would have thought to be a rainy normal crappie day in Forks, but it wasn't it was sunny and not a cloud in the shy for miles. If we were going to die today at least it was a beautiful day. Dad didn't like that thought too much and yelled at me to go hang with Jake and Leah till it was time. Which I had no problem with; I wanted to spend what time I had left with him I loved him to much to want to spend it away from him. I spent almost all morning with them only leaving to be with my mother when Alice told us we had about an hour left. All of my parents friends had gathered in the clearing to fight with us at about that same time, everyone was talking about the fight and what would happen, saying their thanks and good-byes just in case. Mom and Dad only stared at each other, but I knew that they were saying their own special good- byes. This reminded me so much of the last encounter we had with the Volturi seven years ago.

It was then that we first heard the foot- steps.

* * *


	12. The Final Battle

**Chapter 12: The Final Battle**

* * *

The Final battle

It only took seconds for us to realize that life as we knew it might be ending very soon. Jacob had all he could do to walk away from me, but I told him that I would be much safer if he was up there with my mother and father protecting me. In that moment watching him walking away from me, I saw them out of the corner of my eye. It only took them seconds to be less the five hundred yards from my family in the front line.

"Carlisle, we meet again and on such bad terms." The man I know as Aro said from across the field, with an army of guards behind him.

"Aro, my friend this is just a misunderstand yet again, my granddaughter was only protecting our secret, if she had not killed those men they would have found out of our secret, let her show you want hap…."

"There is no excuse for what she has done, she has betrayed our trust in her, you promised that she would not expose our secret and she has."

"No one knows that we were ever involved."

"Yes, but that is besides the fact, she has betrayed us, and you know as well I as I do that betrayers must be punished."

"NO" this was not coming from Grandpa, this was my mother who was now in that protective crouch along with everyone else on our side as well on theirs.

"Bella, my love let us restrain from encouraging anything." My father whispers to her.

"Yes, Bella there is no reason you must get involved in this, it's Renesmee we want no one else."

"You will never have her, not over my dead body."

"That can be arranged, young one." This time it was Caius that spoke those horrible words.

I could not handle it anymore I had to do something; I had to stop anything bad from happening. In that moment I made a decision that no one was going to stop me from accomplishing, I was going to sacrifice myself in the hopes of saving some of my family. I knew if I went that my mother and father would surely follow leaving my grandparents and my aunts and uncles to survive, that being my only request. It only took dad seconds to realize what I was thinking and then he too was in a protective crouch as well. I would not, no could not let him get himself hurt.

"Aro?" I yelled from behind, walking just a little fast to be with the rest of my family on the front lines.

"Yes, Renesmee what is it?"

"If I give myself to you, will you promise not to punish anyone else, they had nothing to do with what I have done, and will you promise to never return here again if I follow you, if I join you. Is that not why you came here to collect?"

"My dear sweet Renesmee, I cannot promise you anything, it is not my decision to make, but I will consider it if you and your mother and father join us."

It only took those few words, the truth of why they were truly here for everyone to realize that these Royals that everyone loved and worships were no more than selfish evil menaces. In that split second I saw three things happen at once:

One: I saw Jacob look from my eyes to my father's in an intense stare.

Two: My father giving Jacob a slight nod of his head.

And lastly Jacob, the whole front line and all of the wolfs who had been standing beside me lung forward in an attack. Jacob who had been the closet to Aro was now attacking both him and Renata his bodyguard. Mother was fighting Jane and Alec the witch twins as they were called. And father along with everyone else was fighting whoever was closest to them. It was hard to see what was going on within the mess of people, then at that moment of chaos I saw Jacob fly across the field in a blur of fur and land no more than a few feet in front of me followed by a vampire I did not know, maybe it was seeing Jacob lying there bleeding and hurt that all those feelings that I had that night in the ally came flooding back and I lunged toward this oncoming attacker without a care in the world and like that night it was over in a instant this person, this monster was in ten different piece strewn across the grass in front of me. And I have to say it felt good to do it, I quickly turn back to Jake to see if he was okay.

********

In less than ten minutes the fight was over. To our satisfaction all of the Volturi were dead, thanks to the wolf's and our friends from across the world. It was not until we were collecting the pieces of the dismember remains that we realized that we had lost some of your members as well, well at least the pack members, the vampire members were able to well piece themselves back together you might say. So far we had counted two wolfs so far. Then in dead silence I heard a howl of a familiar wolf that I realized what had happen, Seth, Leah's younger brother and my father's and Jacobs best friend had been killed trying to protect my father from an attack from behind, he had lunged forward to stop the attack of Demetri, the Volturi's tracker, not just killing Demetri but himself in the process. We all felt so terrible, me especially this was my entire fault. Turning to see Leah laying over her brother was the hardest thing for me, I knew then that this would set our friendship back to the way it was when I was born.

Once the bodies of the Volturi had been burned we worked on the bodies of our group, Grandpa and dad made make-shift stretchers to carry the wolf's back to La Push, to return them to their families. During all the chaos of the collecting of the wolf's, I never once left Jacob side, I could not force myself to even leave him long enough to see how Leah was doing and I knew I would regret it later, he had told me to go but I just couldn't leave him. Grandpa said he would come to check on Jacob when he as finished with the others. It was then waiting for grandpa that it happened, Jacob who had been awake joking about how he killed that crazy bloodsucker that he slipped into the coma.

* * *


	13. Get Away

**Chapter 13: Get Away**

* * *

Get away

It's been three months since the fight and Jacob is still in a coma, Grandpa can't figure out why he has not woken up yet, he seems to think it connected to the fact that he is not healing as fast as he should, which is odd for him, I remembered he's comments from before about me being stronger and that's why it was taking so long for him to heal from my hitting him, Grandpa says since Aro was as strong as I am that might be the reason for the delay, he will heal it will just take more time.

Leah still has not come back, as soon as she had told her mother what had happen and gone to the funerals, she split without a word to anyone. She has checked in once or twice not really telling anyone where she is or when she is coming back. I missed her the most out of everyone we had lost, she was my best friend my other half, well besides Jacob, and just like Jacob I could tell her everything, and I missed not having either of them here, not being able to go through this together.

*************************************

I can't handle it anymore, I can't handle sitting next to Jacob everyday not being able to help him, not being able to talk to anyone, well anyone that would listen to me for real, everyone else just told me that what happened, happened for a reason and that I should just get over it. I need to get away, to be away from everyone. So with that thought in mind that split second decision, I kissed Jacob good-bye, told him I would be back as soon as possible and that he needed to be awake by then or I was going to somehow get in to his brain and drag him back out, I was gone I had no idea where I was going; I just knew I needed to get away. Somehow I wound up in Arizona, I don't ever really remember thinking I was going to go that far but I just kept running till I didn't feel like running anymore and here I was in a hot and dry dessert of a state. I found the nearest hotel and checked myself in, for god knows how long.

It only took three days of wondering around this dry land to realize that this was not a place I wanted to call home, that I had a home and a family and a man that loved me unconditional. So with that I didn't even bother packing my things I just ran, ran like I knew there was something there at the end. And there was, there was a man, a man that I loved more than my own life.

* * *


	14. Forgiveness

**Chapter 14: Forgiveness**

* * *

Forgivness

It only took me hours to get home instead of day, I needed to be there, and I wanted to be there. When I finally did get back I was ambushed with a thousand questions from everyone, and I really had no explanation, all I said was that I need some air to breath, time to think and I was done now. I didn't need to think anymore I knew what I wanted and it was here in Forks, Washington waiting for me to rescue him from his internal hell.

When I finally got to La Push I had all I could do not to break down the door. I sat staring at Jacob for hours hoping that like in the movies he was just wake up, just by hearing my voice. I started to tell him of what I had done over the past four days and that I was truly sorry that I every left him and that I would never do it again, that not even god himself could tear me away from him. And I leaned in to kiss him every so slightly and with that just like in the fairy tales that I had read when I was young, he magically awoke with that lovely smile that just melted my heart.

"Oh, Jacob, I am so sorry I every left you, I love you so much, I will never leave you again."  
"So, Arizona, huh"

"Yeah, sorry I needed some air, but I couldn't stand being away from you, it just about killed me to leave you, if I could I would have taken you with me."  
"That would have been nice; I've always wanted to go there, maybe for the Honeymoon we could go. Oh, the wedding how long…"

"It's okay we have the rest of our lives."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost three months"

"Oh, darling I am so sorry I put you through all of that."

"Yeah, by the way what were you thinking attacking them are you crazy."

"Yeah maybe, but we won didn't we."

"Yeah but we lost in another way."

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot, how is everyone, how is Leah?"

"Everyone is somewhat back to normal, Leah on the other hand no one has seen her in the last three months, and she took off right after the funerals."

"Oh"  
"Yeah, but I think she's fine, she calls her mom every once in awhile to make sure she is alright and to tell her mom that she is fine. She just needs some space a lot happened that day and I don't really blame her for leaving, I know she is in a lot of pain, I could see it I her eyes, though she is never going to tell me, she will never talk to be again, she hates me for what I have done to her and her family, this is a my fault and I will never be able to help her, I will never be able to bring him back…"

"Oh Nessie, don't blame ourselves we all knew what we were getting into when we went in to that clearing, we knew that we might not make it, we braced ourselves, if could have heard what was going through his mind right before he died you would not be blaming yourself for his death. He was willing to sacrifice his life to protect yours and your fathers, it is no different than the thoughts you had that night. So don't blame yourself for his or anyone else's death, don't blame yourself for anything, according to your father they would have come sooner or later for some other reason."

"Yeah, but..."  
"No, buts stop blaming yourself... Plus we have more things to talk about, things that Seth would want us to talk about."

"And what would that be?"  
"Our wedding."

"We don't have…"

"Yes, we do, I want to, I love you more than you will ever know, and I want everyone to see that love by watching us get married its the ultimate sign of love."

"Jack, I…"  
"There is no buts' Renesmee Carlie Cullen."  
" Well, if you would let me finish I was going to ask you something."

"What?"  
"Well, I was going to ask before you rudely interrupted me…" and then with one sly movement I was on my knee next to his bed. " Will you Jacob Black Marry Me….. tonight…Please"

"Well it's um"

_**To be Contiued... Sorry in school now so it might take awhile, but hoped you like this story...Please leave reviews...**_

* * *


	15. AN

**Chapter 15: Update**

* * *

Hey Guys,

OK, new chapter up for part two, story called Happy ever after.. hope you like it im going to try and update every week....

Thanks


End file.
